Chapter 6 : The War - Part 2
Chapter 6 : The War - Part 2 Kaydie's POV I felt kind of bad just staying in the tent with Riley and Lillian but everyone said I was too young to fight, and so, I was forced to hide in this stupid tent while the others protected us. I was sitting in one corner of the tent, listening to the sounds of gunfire and screams, the sounds of a war. Lillian was laying on Riley's lap, only half awake. Somehow, they both looked relaxed. They were happy with letting the others fight for us. I turned the gun Aubrey had given me in case any soldiers broke through their defenses over in my hand, it was only a small pistol, nothing like the huge sniper guns Jason and Jayda were using, but almost identical to the one Aubrey might be using to kill a soldier right now. "Stop thinking about the fight Kay." Riley said quietly as to not wake up Lillian. "I feel bad letting them fight while we hide..." I answered, honestly. "You don't even know how to fire the gun in your hand..." "I do! Aubrey taught me!" "Well, I'll have to scold her then, you're way too young to be fighting." "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you're the leader!" "Well, I don't see anyone else offering to be the leader. Do you?" "Fine, I won't leave the tent until they get back, on one condition." "What?" "If any of them break through the other's defenses-" Before I could finish I heard footsteps, they were light, as if whoever they belonged to was trying to sneak around. "One second." I muttered, opening the drapes on the tent and looking outside. Right outside the tent a soldier stood, looking around the camp. "Hm... There's no one here, I guess they all did go fight, I should go sneak up behind them and kill the Link then..." The soldier muttered to himself. "Kaydie, what's wrong?" Riley said, a bit to loudly, the soldier turned his head towards the tent. I switched off the safety on the gun and prepared to shoot, but the tent suddenly filled with red smoke, a smoke bomb... "Riley, protect Lillian!" I shouted. Before losing them in the smoke I saw Riley pull the sleeping Lillian close to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her. I relied on the sound of the soldiers footsteps to figure out where he was, after a couple seconds He stopped, probably to pull out his weapon, I pointed the gun towards where the noise was, but right before shooting, I moved the gun a bit to the right, and fired. I held my breath waiting for the smoke to clear, when it finally cleared, my gun was pointed just to the right of Riley and Lillian, and the soldier was standing there in shock with a bullet through his chest. He put his hands to his chest then ran out of the tent. Riley just stared at me. "How'd you know to aim to the right?" She asked nervously. "I don't know, something inside me told me to aim to the right, that if I didn't something bad would happen..." "Well, I'm glad you did, because you might have hit Lillian and I if you hadn't..." "I'm glad I did too..." Maria's POV Not a single one of us dared to make a noise, we waited in compleate silence. There wasn't a soldier in sight, and that's why we were so nervous. They supposed to attack today, but none of us knew when they'd show up. "Mari, I'm kind of scared." Jayda wispered into my ear, the two of us have recently become very close, I think part of the reason is because I saved Kaydie the day we all fell, but I don't mind, I enjoy her company. "Don't worry. " I wispered back. "Yeah, It'll be okay Jay." Her brother wispered to both of us. "Yeah, okay, we'll win this!" She wispered. "But I'm still nervous..." "We're all nervous, but we're all in this together, we're all going to make it back to camp together." "Yeah, we're in this together." Her brother wispered grabbing her hand. "Together..." She muttered, grabbing my hand. I smiled back at her, then picked up my gun, she let go of her brothers hand and picked up her gun, still holding my hand. Her brother picked up his gun too. "They're coming." Blaire wispered from the other side of me. Blaire, Jason, Jayda and I's goal is to pick off as many soldiers as possible before they get to the others. I aimed my gun at one of the soldiers and pulled the trigger, the other three did the same. 4 soldiers fell over, which threw the remaining soldiers into a panic. We aimed and shot our guns again, picking off 4 more soldiers, aim, shoot, 4 more dead, aim, shoot, 4 more dead. "Stop shooting." Jason wispered. "The soldiers have reached the others." "Then do we go down?" I asked. "Yeah, leave your guns and just use your pistol or sword." Blaire answered for him. "Right." I put down the gun I was using and pulled a small pistol out of my pocket, Jayda pulled out a pistol as well and Jason and Blaire both pulled out swords. "Let's go." I muttered, and then we ran into the middle of the fight, Jayda still holding my hand. The battle is a blur from that point on, I remember shooting down a lot of soldiers though, I don't know how many. I only remeber one thing clearly, Jayda wouldn't let go of my hand the entire fight. After we picked off about a quarter of them they started running, obviously they had retreated, which meant that Maya's team had succeded as well. Next chapter : First [[Chapter 7 : First]]